An Opportunity from Heaven
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: After a painful break-up, Eviie Scoutson decides to stay away from love. But after being introduced to Matt Cardona by a mutual friend, they quickly realize they have an instant connection. Will Eviie be able to open her heart to love again? Prequel to An Opportunity from Hell. Zack Ryder/OC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a prequel to _An Opportunity from Hell _after all because I wanted you- the reader- to see how Matt & Eviie came to be. I'm sure you're all curious, too. Besides, I need something to keep me sane while exams are going on.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

An Opportunity from Heaven

Chapter 1

Eviie Scoutson walked over to catering to see what there was to eat tonight. She didn't have a match scheduled tonight, but she knew that things could change and that there was a possibility that she might. That's why she wanted to eat now instead of later, on the off chance she had to cut a promo, be in some sort of a backstage segment. She finally decided on some pasta with alfredo sauce, Greek salad, and a whole wheat bun with butter on it. She grabbed a bottle of water before finding a seat. She was about to eat until one of her close friends, Natalie Neidhart, entered. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of black pumps. From the red bottoms of the shoes, Eviie could tell that they were Christian Louboutin.

"Hey, Nattie!" Eviie greeted sweetly.

"Hey, Eviie! What's up?" asked Natalie.

"About to have something to eat- I'm so hungry! Care to join me?" offered Eviie.

"Might as well… T.J has a match tonight against Heath, and I have no clue how long it'll be. Besides, I need food to fuel up for _my_ match tonight."

Eviie looked surprised. "He won't get upset?"

Natalie shook her head. "Nah, he'll understand. Besides, we can only eat out so many times."

Eviie giggled as Natalie got some food herself. The Calgary native grabbed some pasta, potato salad, brown rice, and a bottle of water. She took a seat beside her good friend and co-worker.

"Somebody's hungry," joked Eviie after he noticed how much food Natalie had taken.

"Shut up," snapped Natalie in the same joking manner.

Eviie had to hold in her laughter to prevent from choking on her salad. She just shook her head and continued to eat.

"Speaking of T.J," said Eviie suddenly, "how is he?"

"He's good," replied Natalie, smiling as she spoke. "He's always been such a great guy. I'm so happy to have him… but we're in no rush to get married. We're just happy to be together for now." Eviie could've sworn that Natalie's blue eyes were practically twinkling as she spoke of her long-time boyfriend.

Eviie nodded in understanding.

"What about you? How's your boyfriend?" asked Natalie.

"We broke up a few days ago," revealed Eviie sadly.

Natalie's eyes showed her surprise. "What? I liked him! What the hell, Eviie?" The blonde-haired woman kicked her friend under the table.

"Ow! That's not very nice! Just for that, I'm not gonna tell you why we broke up." Eviie set her fork down and crossed her arms to show her stubbornness.

"Well," said Natalie, "whatever the reason may be, I think you made a big mistake. He was so nice! He was such a gentleman. You seem picky, Miss Scoutson."

"Since you keep saying how nice he was and how much you liked him, I might as well tell you," said Eviie, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"So… what happened?"

"I caught him fucking his ex- _again_. I gave him another chance the last time that happened 'cause I honestly thought he would change. Obviously, I was wrong." Eviie bit the inside of her lip to prevent tears from spilling out her hazel eyes.

"Oh my God… I didn't know he cheated again. I'm so sorry, Eviie. That just shows he's an asshole for cheating on someone like you. I know I sound borderline bipolar from changing my mind about him just now; but cheating's wrong." Natalie wiped her mouth with her white napkin and set in down on the table defiantly.

"Thanks, Nattie," said Eviie.

"Does that mean you're back on the hunt for Mr. Right?" asked Natalie.

"Not right now," replied Eviie, "I think it'd be better for me to be single for a while."

Natalie nodded. She didn't agree with Eviie staying single, but Natalie knew she couldn't tell Eviie what to do. Besides, Eviie probably needed some time to deal with her broken heart.

* * *

Matt Cardona was changing into his regular clothes in the WWE Superstars locker room. He had just won his match against his on-screen rival and off-screen friend Nick Nemeth, and was looking forward to a nice meal in catering. He finished changing into light blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, an orange hoodie, and white sneakers and headed out to catering. When he got there, he saw Natalie talking to Eviie. Even though Eviie had been in the WWE for about a year, Matt still didn't really know her all that well. But he decided to go in anyways, seeing that he was quite hungry. Eviie waved at him politely, causing Natalie to see Matt.

"Hey, Matt!" said Natalie.

"Hey, Nattie! What's up?" asked Matt.

"Not much. Come and join us!"

"Sure," said Matt. He grabbed a grilled chicken breast, some Greek salad, and brown rice. Not wanting to be awkward, he chose to sat closer to Natalie as oppose to Eviie. Natalie, realizing that the other two Superstars didn't know each other that well, decided to use this opportunity to introduce the two.

"Matt, have I not introduced you to my _other_ best friend?" asked Natalie playfully.

"You mean… Beth isn't your _only_ friend?" asked Matt just as playfully.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, causing Eviie to snicker.

"No," said Natalie slowly, "I do have other friends, you jackass. Anyways, this is Eviie Scoutson. Eviie, this is Matthew Cardona."

"Hi," said Matt shyly.

"Hello," said Eviie boldly. She was never one to be nervous about meeting someone knew- especially if it was a guy she was meeting for the first time.

"Now," said Natalie, "let's eat!"

"Fine, you psycho," said Eviie in a dead-pan fashion.

Matt laughed, causing Natalie to kick him under the table.

"What the hell, Nattie!"

"Don't 'what the hell' me, Matt," said Natalie.

Eviie laughed at the interaction between Natalie and Matt. She thought that they were quite hilarious, especially Matt.

The three wrestlers ate while talking about random things. Their plates empty and their stomachs full, they got rid of their dishes before leaving catering.

"So, what are you two ladies up to tonight?" asked Matt as they walked.

"Nattie and I are going clubbing with a few other Divas," replied Eviie.

"Sorry, no boys allowed!" added Natalie.

"That's fine," said Matt. But even as the words fell from his lips, the thought of _Damn, I wanna get to know Eviie_ crossed his mind. But nonetheless, he chose to not say anything.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for my match with Celeste. I'll see you guys later!" Natalie hugged her friends before heading off to the locker room. That meant that Eviie and Matt were left in the hallway- alone.

"So Matt," said Eviie after a brief pause of silence, "how are things?"

"Good, thanks. How are things for you?" he replied.

"Well… I've been better. I just broke up with my boyfriend," she said. She had no idea why she was telling Matt this; after all, they had only met a few minutes ago. But for some strange reason, she was okay with telling her new acquaintance this information.

"Aww, I'm sorry," said Matt.

"It's okay," said Eviie, "_I'm_ okay."

"Well, I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye!" said Eviie.

As Matt walked away, Eviie hoped that she hadn't ruined any chance of a friendship between them by talking about her recent break-up. She began to regret mentioning it at all.

From out of nowhere, Celeste Bonin and Natalie Neidhart appeared from the ring, fresh from their match.

"Well… who won?" asked Eviie.

"I did," replied Celeste.

"Whatever- you got lucky tonight," spat Natalie.

"Shut up," said Celeste. She then tripped over herself and would have face planted had it not been for Natalie catching her.

"Thanks, _friend_," said Celeste with sarcasm oozing in her voice.

All the girls broke into a fit of laughter. Once the laughter died, Eviie asked Celeste, "So, are you still coming out tonight?"

"Yeah," replied the Houston native, "and April's still coming, too. Who else will be there tonight?"

"It's me, you, Nattie, April, Beth, Eve, and Barbie," said Eviie.

"_Barbie's_ coming?" said Celeste in shock.

"Yeah," said Eviie. "She caught wind of what we were doing, and demanded us to invite her. You know how she is- she gets all bitchy when us Divas do stuff without her. Trust me- I wouldn't invite her unless something like _that_ happened."

"Whatever, 'cause I'm still coming," said Celeste. "All I'm saying is that she better stay the hell out of my way. Oh, and she better not leave with some random guy."

"I already have Eve taking care of that," said Natalie. "Now, let's quit talking and start getting ready!"

The three Divas quickly made their way to the Divas locker room to freshen up. Celeste changed into a red, strapless mini dress with nude heels. Natalie put on a black halter dress that stopped right above her knee, along with the Louboutins that she had been wearing earlier. Eviie decided to wear grey jeans, a sparkly grey tank top, and black platform heels. The women fixed their hair and make-up- all while fighting over the mirror- before grabbing their things and exiting the arena. Natalie and Eviie got into their silver rental SUV, while Celeste made her way to a white Jeep. There, her best friend, April Mendez, was already there, waiting. She was wearing black jeans, a green cap-sleeved t-shirt, and a plaid jacket. They all put their things away in the back of their respective cars before heading off to the club for a fun night out on the town.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it very much. :)**

**The next chapter will be up either next Tuesday or next Wednesday, due to my exams being finished on Monday.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**No, I'm not dead... my final semester of high school started just last week, and I've been trying my hardest to get back into the swing of things. But that doesn't matter 'cause I'm finally back with a new chapter! :D**

**Artists/Bands that inspired this chapter: Lana Del Rey, Ellie Goulding, Avril Lavigne, Simple Plan, Madonna, Akon, Taylor Swift, Pitbull, Flo Rida, Amy Winehouse, The Script, Foo Fighters, Jewel, Against Me!, David Guetta, Gram Parsons, Gary Jules, Good Charlotte, LIGHTS, and Girlicious.**

**I own nothing connected to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

An Opportunity from Heaven

Chapter 2

"So…"

Eviie stared blankly at Elizabeth "Beth" Kocianski. "So _what_?"

"Nattie told me you met Matt today! What did you think of him?" asked Beth eagerly as she smoothed the fabric of her red strapless dress.

"Oh, _that_! Um… he was really nice… funny, too! But I don't think we're actually friends," replied Eviie.

Natalie made her way over to her friends. "Why do you say that?"

"I accidentally let slip about my recent break-up… but I didn't go into details. He apologized, and I told him that it was okay. He left after that." Eviie shook her head in disbelief. "I feel like an idiot."

"Well, _don't_," said Natalie. "Matt doesn't let stuff like that phase him. Don't worry about it, sweetie."

"Wait, wait, wait, back up- you dumped your boyfriend?! _Why_?" asked Beth in shock.

"He was sleeping with his ex," revealed Eviie.

"_Again_?" Beth's eyes were now as big as a full moon.

Eviie nodded in response.

"The guy just couldn't keep his dick in his pants, could he?"

"_Beth_!" shrieked Natalie in both shock and disgust. Luckily, no one else could hear how loud the Calgary native was because the loud music playing.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Beth," said Eviie in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thank you, Eviie. See, Nattie? Don't get your panties in a bunch whenever I say something that's borderline outrageous," said Beth with a smirk on her face.

Natalie rolled her eyes and shook in head, causing Beth and Eviie to laugh.

"Hey, girls!" called out April and Celeste. They suddenly appeared beside the other women.

"Hey," said Natalie. She was about to ask how they were, but she saw the worried looks on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"Barbie's completely plastered and could get kicked out in a matter of seconds. She's causing a massive scene," said April.

"Where's Eve?" asked Eviie.

"She's there trying to intervene, but it's not working. She asked April and I to get you guys to help," replied Celeste. "We're done trying to diffuse the fucking situation."

Beth, Eviie, and Natalie finally reached the bar without a second to spare. They were greeted by the sight of Barbie Blank arguing ferociously with the bartender- no doubt about being cut off on alcohol- while Eve Torres was trying desperately to get her friend out before she got kicked out or arrested- whichever came first.

"Barbie, c'mon!" said Beth sternly. She and Natalie used their incredible amount of strength to yank Barbie away from the bartender and outside the club. Barbie began to flail her arms and legs, all while screaming like a dying banshee.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry, sir," said Eve.

The bartender grumbled something under his breath about how blonde women always seemed to cause him the most amount of trouble. The ladies ignored him and quickly returned to their original seats.

"Jesus Christ, what a trainwreck," said Eve as she caught her breath.

"I know- she's crazy," remarked Eviie. She could tell that the Denver native was spent after dealing with the blonde-haired hellcat.

April and Celeste spotted the two Divas and quickly ushered them to some nearby seats.

"So what happened?" asked April.

"Natalie and Beth got her out ASAP. I haven't seen them since," replied Eviie.

"Where are they?" questioned Celeste.

"Right here!"

The women looked towards the door and saw Beth and Natalie walking towards them. They quickly took their respective seats.

"Where's Barbie?" asked Eve.

"We sent her back to the hotel in a taxi. I called Milena and asked her if she could keep an eye on her for the rest of the night. She was cool with it… and yes, I _did_ tell her what happened," replied Beth.

"Did she put up a fight?" asked April curiously.

"Oh, yeah," said Natalie. "She was kicking and screaming like a toddler not wanting to leave an amusement park. She completely reeked of booze, too. It couldn't have been more embarrassing, _believe_ me."

"She's _psycho_," remarked Eve.

All the WWE Divas nodded their heads in agreement. They then took off to the dance floor to forget about what had happened- and to dance the night away.

* * *

Eviie woke up the next morning completely exhausted. She and her friends had stayed at the club until close to midnight. She looked at her white iPhone for the time and saw that it read 6:00 am. She groaned out loud, knowing that she and the rest of the WWE Superstars had to get to the next city in only a few hours. She reluctantly got out of the warm, comfy hotel bed that was very appealing. She then changed into a bright pink t-shirt, some light grey track pants, a matching grey hoodie, and a pair of white-and-pink sneakers. She quickly brushed her hair and put on a little bit of make-up before packing all her things into her suitcase. As soon as she had finished packing, she heard a knock on her door. She answered it and saw that it was Matt.

"Hey, Matt," greeted Eviie warmly.

"Hey, Eviie. Um… I was wondering if you needed a ride to the next city," he spoke nervously, which was quite unusual for the Long Island native.

"Actually, I do. I really don't want to ride with Nattie and T.J again… they're too lovey-dovey for me," replied Eviie with a small giggle.

Matt laughed a little too, knowing how true the statement was. "Alright then- how much time do you need to get ready?"

"I'm pretty much ready," she said, "I just need to look around my room to make sure I haven't forgotten anything."

"Okay. How 'bout we meet in the lobby at 6:30?" he asked.

Eviie glanced at her iPhone for the time; it now read 6:05. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright, see you soon." Matt left and Eviie closed the door behind him. She grabbed her phone and shot out a text to Natalie.

_Gonna ride with Matt- you and Teej cool with that?_

A few minutes passed before Eviie got a reply.

_Absolutely! Hope you can work some of your magic on that boy! ;)_

Eviie quickly responded:

_Whatever, Nattie. :P_

Eviie put her phone in her beige purse and quickly looked around her room to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. Once she finished her inspection, she grabbed her bags and left for the hotel lobby. When she got there, she saw Milena Roucka and Beth talking near the door of the hotel. Given their expressions, whatever they were talking about seemed to be quite serious. After handing in her room key to the receptionist, Eviie decided to check on them to make sure that everything was alright.

"Hey, girls!" she called out cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Eviie," said Milena. She gave her friend a small smile, but she still seemed upset.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Tampa native.

"Nothing, really- I was just telling Beth that last night is the last time I'll _ever_ agree to baby-sit Barbie after she's been drinking," replied Milena. She sounded exhausted, so Eviie immediately knew that Barbie must have been a handful.

"What happened?" asked Eviie.

"She kept begging me to take her back to the club so she could dance and 'have a good time', but I refused. I tried to put her to bed, but she kept screaming and putting up a huge fight. Finally, Randy showed up and managed to convince Barbie to go to bed. It was a hell of a night, that's for sure," revealed the black-haired Diva. She showed her arms to the other women, who immediately took note of the multiple cuts and the now forming bruises on her once unmarked skin.

"Oh, Milena, I'm so sorry," said Beth guiltily.

"I'm not mad at you, Beth… I'm mad at Barbie Bitch- I mean Barbie Blank," said Milena.

Eviie started laughing at Milena's joke, which in turn caused the other two Divas to laugh.

"Speaking of, where the hell is she?" asked Beth once the laughter had died.

"In her own room," replied Milena. "_What_ she's doing is something I can't answer 'cause I have no idea."

The other women nodded in understanding.

"So, who are you riding with?" Eviie asked.

"I'm riding with Sarona," said Milena.

"I'm driving- Victoria's the one who's riding with me," said Beth.

Eviie and Milena laughed, knowing how Beth liked to be the one driving. According to her, it made her feel safer because her driving meant that she knew for sure that she would be getting to her destination safely.

"What about you?" asked Beth.

"I'm riding with Matt," revealed Eviie.

"No way!" cried Beth and Milena in disbelief.

"_Way_," said Eviie.

"Speaking of Matt, there he is!" said Beth, who was looking past Eviie.

Eviie turned her head and saw Matt exiting the elevator closest to the reception desk. Her heart began to race a little bit quicker, causing her to turn back around as fast as she could and to look down at the floor. She scolded herself for what just happened. She had just gotten out of a nasty break-up; she had no time to date a new guy now. Also, she had only _just_ met Matt- how the hell could she already like him?

"You okay?"

Eviie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Milena, who had made the comment.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eviie lied, smiling in a feeble attempt to be more convincing. "I gotta go now- see you two later!"

"Okay, bye!" said Milena, waving.

"Later!" shouted Beth.

Eviie grabbed her things and walked over to Matt, who by now was standing near the reception desk.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," he greeted with a kind smile, "ready to go?"

"Yep," replied Eviie.

The wrestlers left the hotel and made their way to Matt's rental car, a black Mercedes Benz. They both put their suitcases in the trunk of the SUV, with Eviie keeping her purse on her. They then got in the vehicle and drove off to the next city- Chicago, Illinois.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing and editing it. :)**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 3!**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know... I've been a very bad person. I should've updated this long ago 'cause it was finished for months. I feel terrible, but I can't do anything about it. At least I finally posted it! I apologize!**

**I own nothing related to the WWE or Lana Del Rey.**

**Anyways, please read & review!**

* * *

An Opportunity from Heaven

Chapter 3

"'CAUSE YOU AND I… WE WERE BORN TO DIE!" Eviie sang very loudly and very off-key. She suddenly burst into a fit of laughter when she saw Matt shake his head in disbelief.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Matt asked out loud as Eviie turned down the sound of Lana Del Rey singing.

"You asked me if I wanted to drive with you! Believe me, this is something I do no matter who I'm with! Just ask Nattie and Teej," replied Eviie defiantly.

"Oh I believe it." said Matt. "Just don't quit your day job."

The pair had now been on the road for almost an hour and a half- though to Matt, it felt like _forever_. Eviie had insisted on playing the music on her iPhone so that "he could focus on driving and not get us killed", as Eviie had put it. So far, they had listened to Ellie Goulding, and they were now listening to Lana Del Rey. It wasn't the music that was killing Matt's ears- it was Eviie's horrible singing that was driving him insane.

"I love Lana Del Rey," said Eviie happily.

"I can tell," said Matt with a chuckle.

"I love Ellie Goulding," she said in the same tone.

"Once again, I can tell," he said as he snickered. He was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. Unfortunately, Eviie took note of what he was doing.

"Don't laugh at me!" The Tampa native hit his arm with her closed fist.

"Ouch! That hurt."

Eviie laughed once more until she saw the car's gas meter. "Oh, you need to get gas soon."

"Shit, you're right."

"There's an exit ramp in a couple miles. We'll definitely make it there before we run out." She pointed to a road sign with a bright green background and white writing.

"Sounds good to me," replied Matt.

The two Superstars drove to the exit and made it to the gas station. Luckily, there were no other vehicles at any of the gas pumps, so Matt picked the one that was the closest to a convenience store. He cut off the engine before getting out of the car. Eviie unplugged her phone and got out as well, purse in hand.

"I'm going in to grab a couple things… did you want anything?" she asked.

"I'll just have a water," he replied.

"Alright," she said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She disappeared into the store, leaving Matt alone outside at the gas pump.

_She's quite funny,_ he thought to himself. _I know she said she just dumped her boyfriend, but…_ Matt suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. Eviie probably wouldn't date someone like him. Sure, she was loud and funny like him- but she seemed to go for the quiet guys. Besides, they had met a few days ago and were only _just_ becoming friends.

Matt shook his head before filling the car with gas. He was almost done paying for it when Eviie emerged from the convenience store with two water bottles and a bag of lightly salted Lays.

"I figured we could share them if we got hungry," she explained when she saw him eye the chips.

"_Share_? H-how do you do that?" he asked jokingly as he put his wallet away.

Eviie glared at him. "If you don't share, I'll kick your ass."

"Got it!"

They laughed as they got into the car and drove off from the gas station. Eviie quickly plugged her phone into the car's cable. She scrolled for a little bit before picking Ed Sheeran's _Lego House_.

"You love Ed Sheeran?" asked Matt.

"Sure do," replied Eviie. "He writes some pretty good music, _and_ he sings very well."

They were silent for a little bit before Matt broke it.

"So tell me about yourself. That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all!" said Eviie. "I'm originally from Tampa, Florida. I'm an only child, and I lived with my dad. My mom died from ovarian cancer when I was five."

"I'm so sorry," said Matt.

"It's okay; my dad and I have been on our own for a long time. Anyways, I played a lot of sports in high school. Field hockey, ice hockey, rugby… even amateur wrestling!"

"Really? That's awesome! I don't think I've heard of a Diva doing amateur wrestling- well, except for Beth. But still, that's incredible," remarked Matt in awe.

"I wasn't all that good, but I did have a good time. After high school, I wanted to become a personal trainer. I applied to University of Florida for sports psychology and got accepted."

"So how did you become a Diva?" asked Matt.

"Well," said Eviie, "before I put in my acceptance of offer for admission, I got a phone call from Barbie. She and I knew each other through some mutual friends. She had mentioned my name as a possible candidate to go to FCW. She asked if I was interested. I said yes, not thinking that I'd last, or be good enough 'cause of my size. After a couple weeks, they decided to keep me. I made my debut for WWE last year ago on _Raw_. That's how it all started. Believe me, I don't regret my decision. I'm so happy I became a WWE Diva." Eviie sat back in her seat, smiling. She meant every word she had just said.

Matt smiled back, amazed at the woman beside him. "That's awesome," he said. "I'm surprised it was Barbie who got you in the WWE."

Eviie laughed a little. "Yeah, a lot of people say that. But I totally get it! She wasn't always this crazy."

"Really?" said Matt in shock.

"Yeah," replied Eviie. "Barbie used to be such a nice, caring person. She would do anything and everything for you at the drop of a hat. She just seemed to change overnight- one minute she was Barbie, the next minute she turned into a monster. I honestly don't know what happened or why she's who she is nowadays."

"Well, you know what they say- more money, more problems. Either that or she was insane all this time and is a better actress than we thought," said Matt.

"I suppose that's true," mused Eviie thoughtfully. "What about you? Tell me about yourself."

"I was born in Merrick, New York, not Long Island; but I _was_ raised there. I lived with my parents, and I've been a fan of wrestling since I was a kid. After I went to wrestling school, and wrestled on the independent circuit in New York with Brian Meyers before I got into DSW, and then OVW. I debuted in '07," he revealed.

"Wow," said Eviie, "you've been wrestling longer than me! That's awesome- really." She flashed him a smile to show her sincerity.

"Thanks, Eviie. But from what I've seen, you're pretty good. I still remember your match against Milena… you're definitely one of the best Divas right now in my opinion."

The blonde-and-brown-haired woman felt her cheeks become hot. "Thank you, Matt. That means a lot." She looked into the blind spot mirror and saw that her cheeks were almost as red as a fire truck. Lucky for her, Matt didn't notice- he was too busy focusing on the road.

"You're welcome. By the way- do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, with Barbie. It's to kick off our feud. We're supposed to have a match since we both want to be the number one contender spot for the Divas Championship. We both want to face Beth and get the title- but Barbie especially wants to 'cause of their past history."

"Makes sense." Matt suddenly killed the engine. "We're here!"

"Are we?" asked Eviie in disbelief. "The drive really didn't feel that long!"

"Yeah, to _you_," said Matt annoyingly. This cause Eviie to burst into laughter.

"At least I _stopped_ singing," she said as she grabbed her belongings.

"Whatever." Matt opened the truck, and both Superstars grabbed their duffel bags before he shut it. Outside, they saw that T.J Wilson and Natalie had already arrived.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Eviie cheerfully.

"Hey!" Natalie walked over and gave her friend a hug.

"How was the drive?" asked T.J as he came over to meet up with the others.

"Okay," replied Matt, "even though _someone_ wouldn't stop singing her lungs off."

"_Again_? Eviie, you've gotta stop," said Natalie as she shook her head.

"At least I didn't have to keep telling you and T.J to stop making out while he's driving," shot Eviie in retaliation. "I didn't feel like almost dying today."

Both Natalie and T.J suddenly grew red in the face, causing Matt and Eviie to crack up. Natalie quickly tried to punch Eviie in the arm, but the smaller Diva managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time.

"Thank God I'm faster than you," Eviie sighed in relief.

"You got lucky," said Natalie.

Everyone laughed as they made their way into the stadium.

"Thanks for the ride again, Matt," said Eviie once the laughter had dissolved.

"You're welcome," he said. "See you later."

"Bye!" she said before she walked into the Divas locker room with Natalie. No one else was in there, so Natalie decided to grill her friend.

"So the ride was good?"

Eviie nodded. "We did talk a little bit. I told him about myself, and he did the same for him. It was fun- even if _he _doesn't agree."

Natalie giggled. "What do you think of him?"

Eviie blinked in surprise, but she answered anyways. "He's a really nice guy, and he actually _listens_ to what I'm saying. He's a good buddy."

This response caused Natalie to frown when her friend wasn't looking. She knew that Eviie was still getting over her recent heartbreak, but she was hoping that her friend would look at the Long Island native as more than a friend. But Natalie also knew that she couldn't just _force_ Eviie into liking him.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought,_ she said to herself.

* * *

"So besides her annoying singing, the drive was good?"

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, it was fine. We got to know each other a little bit more."

T.J nodded. "That's good. What do you think of her?"

Matt paused briefly before replying. "She seems like a cool girl. She's funny, nice, and very athletic. I could totally see myself being friends with her."

T.J bit his lip. He didn't buy his friend's response for a one damn second. Matt was always one to be honest about whether or not he liked a girl. The Calgary native decided not to press his friend further; even though it was the one thing he wanted to do the most at that moment.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought_, he said to himself.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, I apologized for the long wait. I promise to make it up to all of you next chapter.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :)**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
